Heavenly and Demonic Forces
by LucarioBlaziken
Summary: AU. Angels and demons are considered enemies, and are forbidden to ever associate with each other. But what happens when two individuals threaten to break that law? YAOI if ya dont like, LEAVE. SoRiku,AkuRoku, and possible other pairings too. Rated M (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first story! It's gonna be a SoRiku fic! I'm so excited!**

**( just so you know I will be switching P.O.V'S in scenes I feel appropriate) **

**Okay, on to Warnings**

**WARNINGS: …..Yaoi if you don't like, you better be prepared to be shunned, ****J**** Might contain some lemons…and other citrus-y flavors, BUT that's not till later on! (and quite frankly, I don't know if I can write one of those **_**explicit **_**scenes…)**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights goes to their rightful owner and such…If I DID own the Kingdom Hearts franchise (which I don't) do you honestly think that I would be here writing about it?…Hehehe I thought so…well anyways…**

**ENJOY!**

**.:.:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.:.:.**

**Epilogue**

_In a place way up high in the sky, where most children have thought to have existed in only story books, was a world that was completely different from our own, called Azaria. It was holy yet, it was not. The reason being was that it was inhabited by two main races: The White Angels and the Black Angels_

_They used to live happily and equally together sharing everything they had with one another. They thought of each other as their equal as if they were the same. They also worshiped the same being, God. Sometimes they even mated with each other. They were after all of the same kin, or so they thought…_

_One white angel strongly opposed black angels, and wanted nothing to do with them._

_He wanted a world where the white angels were the rulers and were not to be associated with the black angels at all. His name was Xehanort._

_Many were enraged by the sudden outburst from Xehanort, and strongly opposed him, especially the black angels. But somehow he gained power from his followers. And to make matters worse, the leader of both races together suddenly and mysteriously died. Xehanort took the opportunity to take the place as leader of the angels…only. He refused to lead such a "beastly" race, which he said so himself, referring to the black angels._

_With Xehanort in power many things changed, it was like a whole different world, every thing had changed. The white angels and the black angels no longer lived together. The white angels stayed in their life homes while the black angels had been banished to the outlands on the ground, and were forbidden to ever return._

_Slowly, the black angels began to settle in the outlands, but not without difficulty. Since it was on the ground, many did not know what do and how to live, but they knew of the creatures that lived there and the environment, from their hunters when they lived up above. _

_After time, they made their own nation I guess you can call it, and were happy. They no longer dreamed and prayed of God helping them to restore peace between the two separate nations. Rather, they found a new being and began to worship, and be loyal to _him_. _He_ did not have a name, and wasn't known by anything, except "_he". _Along with a new "God" the now-called demons elected a ruler, and began living in their new and separate, home. _

**.:.:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.:.:.**

**Wow…I'm so proud of myself *sniff***

**I would like some reviews meaning that I should continue this story**

**Oh, and please note that there are no such things as humans in this**

**Thank you! ****J**


	2. The Start

**Eeek! Chapter 2 is finally here!**

**Thanks for the reviews from the first chapter, you people know who you are ;)**

**Ok, in the previous chapter, I found out that it was underlined when I posted it. I don't know why. I didn't underline it, so fanfiction must have done it or something…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did….*evil smirk*oh hoho there would be alot of SoRiku action….but sadly I will never own it…**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, and strong language. (possibly, but maybe not in this chapter)**

**OK! On to the chapter! Enjoy ****J**

**.:.:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.:.:.**

**SORAS P.O.V**

I sat there on my bed, staring at the blank ceiling, just wondering what my dad had in mind for me today. He said yesterday that he wanted me to be soldier, like he was before he met mom, got married, and had me.

Its not that I don't what to or anything, actually I don't really care. I mean it's better than just sitting at home doing nothing. But, if I do go then that would mean I would meet…

_demons_.

I was told in school that they were feral beasts that could not be trusted. Pfft.. How could they know? I bet they've never even _seen _one before, let alone met one.

I don't see why angels degrade demons so much, I mean sure, they have black wings and we have white wings. Its not that much of a difference, were basically the same.

Regardless of what I just said, I changed my mind about wanting to be a soldier. I don't want to be one now.

Feeling a little guilty about not wanting to be a solider, I began to ponder why angels think demons are so different, that we are forbidden to ever associate with them. I sighed, _'This is bothering me now.' _

I sat up from my bed, shaking away the thought and started to head to my bathroom, yes _my _bathroom. It felt so good just knowing that I had a bathroom all to myself for some reason. I began to brush my teeth with my blue tooth brush, and blue just so happens to be my favorite color. After I was done, I tried to comb my hair, but it just kept going back to its spiky way. (A/N: I didn't really know how to word that…) And the funny thing is, I don't even use gel or hairspray. Its all,natu~ral.

I looked in the mirror and focused on my wings, I sighed, _'My wings are just so puffy…why are they so large?' _I asked myself. '_I don't know_' said my mind back to me.

I tried to drop the little conversation in my head, but I just couldn't help but still wonder why.

I mean, I'm really small for a 16 year-old. So that would mean I should have really small wings, right? Wrong. My wings are as large as they can get, nearly are large as my dads, and he's a big man. Well, compared to me anyway.

I spread out my wings all the way, and began to examine them, until I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling a bit surprised.

"Can I come in?" answered what sounded like my dad.

I sighed. "Sure." why not…

He walked through the door and looked at me. "Wow, are those really your wings? They're quite large, well for your size at least" He said with a light chuckle.

I sighed, I hadn't noticed I still had my wings spread out. "Yes dad, I know."

He smiled "But its nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud you have such large wings. A lot of angels wish they had wings as large as yours, especially at your age." He sounded like he was proud. It made me feel a little better about my self.

"Really?" I asked as I folded my wings back, and walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, I mean its actually quite rare, take pride in it." He said with a sparkle in his eyes while sitting down next to me. His eyes were a beautiful and bright blue, like mine. I inherited nearly every thing from him, except my girlish figure. I guess that's from my mom, or at least I hope it is. I snickered just thinking about it.

"What?" He said while narrowing his eyes, with his wings lowering down a bit, almost suspiciously.

"Hehe, oh nothing…." I said still snickering just a bit.

He snorted. "Whatever." He said in way that sounded like he didn't really care.

My smile instantly faded as I remembered about the whole, 'oh-I-want-you-to-be-a-soldier-Sora' thing. My wings immediately drooped down. I didn't really want to ask him about it, but it has to be asked sometime right? And this seems to be the best time right now.

I took in a big breath, "Dad?" I said almost too quietly.

Much to my disappointment, he heard me, "Yes?" He asked in a way that made me think that he already knew what I was going to ask, but decided to ask what it was anyway.

Not really wanting to ask about it, but would feel stupid, and I bet my dad would seem a little sad if I just said never mind, so I asked anyway, "Umm… You know yesterday? About the whole me being a soldier thing?"

He smiled at me with a very big grin. _'Oh no…' _I sighed. "You knew I was going to ask about this didn't you?" I accused him.

He began to rub his chin, and made his 'thinking face'. "Well….more like, I was _hoping _you would." He gave me a sweet smile.

I guess he really does want me to be a soldier. "Oh…" I said while lowering my head just a little bit. I felt guilty that I didn't really want to be a soldier.

Then I remembered about the demons….

"Demons…" I hadn't realized what I just said until my dad gave me a confused look.

"Demons? Don't tell me your afraid of them." He said with a slanted half smile.

Was I afraid of the demons? I couldn't be….I've never seen one or met one before.

I shook my head agreeing with my thoughts. "No…I mean I've never met one before so I couldn't…" I suddenly cut off my own words when a different thought appeared in my head.

I _was_ afraid of them.

I may not have ever met a demon before, but that means that I don't know how they act or how they are, or if the information teachers tell us about them is really true.

I don't know if they really are, 'feral beasts that could not be trusted'.

My dad gave me a sad look when he realized the freaked out face I had on.

"Sora?….So you are afraid of them?" I slightly nodded.

He let out a large breath, as if he had been holding it for like an hour. "Well…that's good news."

Huh? "What?" What did he mean? I gave him a confused look.

He laughed and his face immediately lit up, making me feel better in the process.

He also looked like he was a little relieved too.

He smiled. "No I mean that's good. I've never expected you not to be afraid of them. Well…With everything they're teaching you at school that is," He said with a chuckle.

"Its all nonsense I tell you," He continued, "Nothing but lies" He said a-matter-of-a-factly.

What? "Nonsense?" what is he talking about? I scratched my head in confusion.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, its not really all true. Don't tell me you believed them." He said while turning his head towards me.

He looked at me with serious eyes. "Umm…Well I don't know…I guess, its all I have ever known. Everyone is always badmouthing them." I said, feeling a little bad for them.

He shrugged. "Well that's true. But its still a lie." He then coughed. "Well, partly anyway."

"Partly? What do you mean?" I asked

He took a long pause before answering. "Some demons are the way they say at school,"

He turned his gaze to the window. "But, not all are. They can be nice, like us…heh, well most of us anyway that is." He said in a gentle voice.

I gave him a dumbfounded look at the last thing he said, but dropped it right there not wanting another thing to worry about right now.

I looked over to my dad to find he had made his way to the door.

"Come on Sora, your mother is probably wonder where I went by now." He said already heading down the hallway, with me not far behind.

**.:.:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.:.:.**

FINISHED!

**Whew….*sweat drop* that was a lot of work.**

**I'm not all that proud of this chapter but I felt that I had to end it there. Plus, I couldn't think of anything to put next…..**

**Oh yeah! If you guys wanna see something happen in here just tell me and ill try my best to put it in. I welcome all kinds of ideas ( don't try to hold that against me tho) ****J**

**Also…GIVE ME REVIEWS! Haha :3 but seriously, they keep me and my story alive ****J**


	3. Everything Happened So Fast

**CHAPTER 3!**

**Im sooooo sorry for taking a long time with this….I just couldn't find the time, with Christmas and stuff….hehe I got a Wii (finally)and shopping for everyone else.. (OMG I am broker than broke man….) . anywaaays, you guys have waited long enough for this chapter, so I shall reward u with an EXTRA long one hehehe. **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews you, wonderful people you. ****J *hugs***

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Language…Other things..**

**DISCLAIMER: haha u think I own this?…pffft, only in my dreams… *sniff***

**ON TO DA CHAPTER! XD **

**.:.:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.:.:.**

_**SORAS P.O.V**_

_It was a sunny, beautiful day like any other up in Azarias' highlands. The birds were happily singing their cheerful morning tune, as the angels got up from their peaceful night of slumber. Everything was as it should be._

_But there was the slightest difference. The sound of a piano being played oh so quietly in the distance. I got up from my bed and began to follow the beautiful, yet sorrowful melody. _

_As I got closer, I was too enraptured in the tune to even notice that I had been lead to the cherry blossom tree garden in the center of town. _

_And in the middle sat an… angel. Literally. _

_No, not just any angel though. He seemed to be a being far greater than any other existence ever to walk-or fly in this matter, the planet._

_He was as simply to put it, beautiful. The way his unnatural silver hair laid comfortably just below his shoulders, the way his fingers moved flawlessly and gracefully over the piano keys, the way his bright, white wings seemed to move and sway with the rhythm of the song, could make anyone bow down to him in defeat._

_As I walked a little closer to the heavenly being, an early morning breeze started to pick up. The scene I beheld was like nothing I have ever seen before. The wind blew into the cherry blossom trees, swirling around the loose pink petals, and carrying them towards the mysterious man._

_The petals drifted slowly in the calm breeze, encircling the angel. His wings were spread out fully, adding a beautiful effect to all that was happening right now._

_I felt as my being here, and listening, was tainting the song. My eyes fell shut, and I began to think about things, just random things, nothing in particular._

_My heart felt as thought it had stopped when the song finally ended. As I opened my eyes, I was brought face to face with the angel, previously playing the indescribable song that never seems to leave my mind. _

_When had he approached me? And how come I had not heard him? I wondered as I stared so deep in to his eyes, that I would most definitely drown in them._

_He had brilliant aquamarine eyes, yet another unnatural feature to go with his heavenly self. I couldn't help but blush a bit and feel flustered._

_I looked down, and let my bangs bury my face to keep my blush from being discovered, only to have my chin be brought up by the mans hands. His skin was soft, and I felt like I was in heaven as his fingers danced along my chin, up to my right cheek. _

_I looked into his eyes once more, taking care not to become lost, in the never ending oceans that are far too beautiful to be seen by a being such as myself._

"_Do not think so lowly of yourself." _

_I was snapped back into attention at the sound of his voice. Oh his voice, it was deep and soothing, not like anything I had ever heard before._

_I gave him a quizzical look._

_He only graced me with a smile. One that was sincere, yet full of sorrow, just waiting to be let out._

"_You think of me as the better, when clearly that is you, dear Sora." He said with a slight nod of acknowledgement._

_I couldn't help but disagree. "With all due respect sir, but, have you seen yourself? You are practically a god." I said slightly confused._

_He let out a small chuckle, only adding to my flustered ness. "I would love to explain to you what I mean, but I'm afraid that time has fallen short for me. I must go."_

_My heart must have shattered at those words of departure, fore all I feel now, is a great deal of sadness. For some reason, I did not want to be separated from this other-worldly being. I felt oddly safe in his presence._

_My attention was brought back to reality by the touch of the angels finger to my cheek._

_He wore a sad smile. "Do not cry, you will see me again real soon"_

_Cry? I was…crying?_

_Sure enough, I was. The proof was when he wiped away my tears with his finger, brought it up to his lips, and licked them away. My heart sped up just by watching him do so._

_But it stopped when I seen him around, and started to walk away._

_I was now frantic. Why did he walk away? Was he disgusted by the taste of my tears?_

"_Wait!" I Yelled, a little shocked by my sudden outburst._

_He did nothing, he just kept on walking away._

"_No! Wait! Please stop!." I shouted again, sounding very frantic indeed._

_This time he stopped, but merely glanced back at me. I took my chance. "What is your name? Please, I must know." I said, almost begging._

_He turned towards me fully, with a small smirk on his face "My name is-"_

As I began to wake up, it seemed to be that I was being hit with a very soft object, but could still hurt, if enough power is applied.

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing a bit from the sudden burst of light that was the sun creeping through my window curtains.

There was a pillow pointed at me. Wait? What? A pillow?

As I focused my eyes on the pillow, I noticed a tuft of blonde hair. Blonde hair?

"Roxas…." I growled.

"C'moooooon….wake up already!" He whined.

I gave him a death glare, then sat up from my bed holding my head in my hands.

"Hey um…Are you okay?" his voice was full of concern.

I sighed. "Yeah…I just had that weird dream again."

Roxas let out a long, deep breath as if he had been holding it the entire time. "Well that's good to know. I thought I had hurt you with the pillow." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

I shook my head. Is he an idiot? " Roxas, it's a pillow. A _pillow_. It cant hurt me that bad" my voice was teasing.

He snorted. "Says you…."

I flashed him the "Shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you" look.

All I got in return was a nice big toothy grin.

"Ahem." He continued. "well anyways, I've already constructed our plans for the day." He said cheerfully. It always put a smile on my face to him so happy all the time. This is the real Roxas. But he only acts like this towards me, no one else.

He began to ramble on about the day he planned out, but my mind was directed else where. It was set on the events in my dream.

I_ always _have that dream. it's the same thing every time.

But only one thing changes.

The thing he says to me. This time he said I'd see him real soon, but the last time he graced my dreams with his presence, which was aboutvtwo months ago, he said we would meet on day in the future.

"Sora…?

Does this mean I _will_ meet him? Like in real life?

"Sora."

Hmmm…well I most definitely would not complain about that.

"Sora!"

I jumped. "Huh? Wha? What happen?"

Roxas face-palmed himself, earning him a confused look from me.

"You weren't listening to a word I said did you?"

Shit. "Umm…Noooo…I was."

Roxas rolled his eyes, not believing a word I said. "Pfft, yeah okay. You were drooling, its disgusting. I did _not _need to see that."

Drooling? I checked my chin.

I _was_ drooling!

The look Roxas had on his face looked like he was thinking reeeaaally hard.

"what _were_ you thinking about?" He asked with curious yet devilish smile.

Heh, I can play this off.

Anyways, I really don't have anything to hide. Right?

It _was_ just a dream. Anyone would drool with such a dream too right? No?

Aw who needs ya…

"It was nothing….I uh….uh…" I looked around the room to find something, _anything,_ to help me play this off without a flaw. My eyes hit a water bottle laying on my dresser next to my bed. Bingo.

" I…was oh so thirsty." I said, a little too dramatically. "Just staring at that water bottle over there, and look! Before you know it, I'm drooling over it." Ehehe…Fail.

"You suck at lying, you know that right?" He stated more than asked while shaking his head.

I still have a chance. I think…

"Wha? What are you talkin' 'bout? That there sir, was no lie." I said with an accent.

Roxas's face started to turn red as he was trying to conceal his laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Aahaha! Sora. Let me tell you something." He scooted closer to me. " One, never, I repeat,_ never_, speak like that again. It just doesn't suit you. And two, that wasn't even a water bottle!" As soon as he finished the sentence he busted out laughing again.

Pfft. Not a water bottle my ass.

I got up from my bed, stepping on Roxas, (accidentally of course) who seems to be on the floor now. Idiot. "umf! Don't step on meeeeee!"

"You were in my way." I said, rather apathetically.

"That's just cold man." Roxas mumbled.

"Whatever." I'm not a heartless jerk. Only in mornings. I hate them. I'd much rather prefer night.

I walked over to the 'water bottle'. And sure enough it _wasn't _a water bottle.

Ehehehe….well….uhmm….I don't even know what it is for that matter. It looks like a water bottle, but it not.

I slowly started to examine the 'item' on my dresser just as Roxas decided to pick himself off the floor and walk over to me.

My curiosity got to the better of me, so I started to poke at it.

"Ew! Don't poke it! It might bit you!" He whined

I looked at him unbelievably. Seriously? Really? Bite me?

"Yeah, 'cause that really makes sense." I replied sarcastically.

"Pfft…Whatever."

I sighed. "Lets just go out side."

**.:.:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.:.:.**

Before I knew it, we were outside, flying side by side.

"Ahh, this feels so good. I love flying. I really do. Its like I'm free, not a care in the world." Roxas said.

I chuckled, gaining more speed and flying ahead. " Yes, I know you do Roxas. Now hurry up!" I was beaming with excitement.

Flying makes me feel better too. I don't know what I'd do with out my wings.

I mean sure, they're big and all, but that's one of the reasons I love them. And also, I'm one of the fastest flyers around. I just cant beat my dad.

Roxas advanced ahead of me with great speed. "C'mon! were gonna be late!"

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Right now, me and Roxas are heading to the training building. That's where were going to train to be soldiers. Yes, I finally convinced Roxas to come with me.

Turns out he didn't want to meet the demons either. But he eventually gave in. With the help of my puppy-dog face of course. No one, I repeat, _no one,_ can resist that face. Yes, I'm very proud of it.

"Look, there it is!" I heard Roxas shout. As we got closer to the ground, we folded our wings back and prepared for landing.

As soon as our feet were meet by the ground, we were greeted by out families.

Dad was there, along with mom. Roxas was greeted by his dad, Terra.

I liked Terra. He was friendly, and just had that welcoming aura to him.

"Nice to see you again, Cloud" Terra said with a warm smile while shaking my dads hand. He turned towards me. "And of course you too Sora." He said with a smile.

I nodded me head, returning the smile. "Ah, and how could I forget you my dear Aerith"

He said while turning towards my mother.

"Oh please Terra. You get weirder every time we see each other again." My mom said in a pleasant joking voice. Terra and my mom grew up together. He's like her older brother. Just like me and Roxas, only hes older than me. But only by two months!

Just then, a soldier walked out of the building with a clipboard. "Sora, Roxas?"

"Yes?" We asked in unison.

"Your trainer is ready for you, right this way." He said robotically.

"Umm ok." I said unsure if I still want to do this.

I felt a firm hand creep onto my shoulder. "Don't worry Sora. You'll do fine." My mom cooed. I looked up at her. "Thanks." I said while pulling her into a tight embrace.

Then she suddenly pulled away. I gave her a confused look. "Aw sweetie, a soldier cannot be seen hugging his mother."

"But mooom I'm not a soldier yet…" I whined

"Yes honey I know. But you'll make a fine young soldier soon." she said while cupping my cheek before pulling away. "Me and your mother will be at home ok Sora?" My dad interrupted.

"Okay" I said with worry still in my voice. Luckily, no one seemed to hear it, except for Roxas with him throwing me a worried glance

Once we said our last goodbyes, we were lead into the tall, scary building by Mr. Robot man. Yes I'm talking about the soldier with the clipboard.

After what seemed like a eternity walking down that one narrow hallway, we came to a big white room. It was occupied by no one.

"You may sit down on the couch and wait for your trainer." Said Mr. Robotman ever so dully as he walked back down the hallway. What? I thought he said he was ready for us.

We did as we were told and sat on the couch.

We both sat in silence. Not wanting to talk about what were going to have to go through in time to come.

After about roughly, 10 minutes, our attention was brought to the door that I just noticed, being swung open by a big burly man. Me and Roxas exchanged glances and stood up.

"Hey what's up? You two must be Sora and Roxas, ya?" Asked the man.

We nodded out heads.

"I'm your trainer, Wakka!" He said enthusiastically. "I just love gettin' new recruits!" He continued.

I was a bit taken back. I thought our trainer would be some big mean guy. But this Wakka guy seems really nice. And from the look on Roxas's face, he must be feeling the same.

"Im gonna teach ya both the ways of the soldier." Wakka said, now more calmly.

Neither me or Roxas budged from our spot.

"Aw C'mon you two, this'll be fun, ya?" He said while gently pulling on our shirt collars to the middle of the room

This is going to be a long day indeed.

_**Four Months Time Lapse**_

_In the past four months, me and Roxas have been training night and day preparing to be soldiers. And today's the day we are officially soldiers. Well not yet, but soon we will be._

_We learned a lot with the time spent at the training building. Not just how to fight, but how to protect ourselves and cast magic. We learned healing magic's, ones for fighting, and ones that help out defenses._

_I've changed so much, and of course Roxas has too. I don't know if I could have done it all without him there. He was my voice. The voice that told me to keep going and never give up, and vice versa._

_I'll admit that the training was a lot harder than I would have ever imagined. But Wakka, now my good friend, made things a lot easier for us._

Me and Roxas walked through big white doors to be greeted by a screaming crowd that was crammed into the City Hall building.

This was it. We were going to be honored into being official soldiers of the Holy army.

Normally, I would be nervous as Hell, but within my training months, I've come across things far worse, but that's for later topic.

I looked over to Roxas, who looked just as excited as I was. I'm glad he's happy and not worried. "You ready?" I asked. "More than ever." He replied. His determination was clear in his voice.

We walked forward up to the stone arch, right past our families. I could hear mom crying and dad cheering me on. And of course Terra was there cheering Roxas on too.

We stood next to the stone podium and awaited for our kings arrival. Our king is a great man. He made society so much better than it was back in the day, from what I read about anyways.

Not even a minute later, Ansem the Wise, our king, made his way down the isle and stood affront of me and Roxas. We bowed down in respect, as did the audience.

"Welcome my people," He began "Today is indeed, a glorious day. We are gathered here to honor two fine young men into the Holy army of Azaria," He said while picking up a golden sword and walking towards the crowd. "These two have been through a lot these past months and have defiantly proven themselves to be soldier material. I know your parents are very proud with you," He continued while turning back to us and holding up the sword. "So I shall now reward them with the mark of the soldier!" Every one cheered.

The king held up the golden sword and began chanting ancient words.

This is it. I looked over to Roxas. He looked happy. He was ready for this. No,_ we_ were ready for this. We both closed our eyes just as Ansem finished his chanting.

"Let our Gods bless you with the Sacred Mark!"

I don't know what he did, but he defiantly did something. The spot just below my collarbone started to burn really bad.

I opened my eyes and seen Roxas looking at his shoulder. There was a mark on it.

Ah! The burning!

I averted my eyes to my collarbone, well tried to. I didn't see anything.

"Here, this might help." I looked up to find my dad handing me a mirror. I took it and looked at my left collarbone. There was a mark on it! It was in the shape of a small black crown.

I returned my gaze to Roxas's mark, it was the same, but in a different spot, his right shoulder.

"Why are they in different places?" I asked more to myself than anybody else.

I heard a light chuckle. "That my boy, is because our Gods placed it were they felt it was most needed."

Most needed? What is he talking about?

Ansem cleared his throat. "For example, Roxas's symbolizes strength in his arms. Yours, well, truth be told, I've never seen a soldier with the mark on their heart before. It means, that you have strength in your heart." I stared at him, dumfounded.

He chuckled, "You'll understand some day my boy. But until then, fight with pride."

As if on cue, a lone citizen came crashing through the front doors covered in blood.

Everybody turned their attention to the old man, gasping as soon as their eyes spotted all the blood.

"What in the world happened?" Cried the king.

"D-d-demons! They're everywhere!" With that said, the sound of bombs was heard from every direction. Everyone soon began to panic and scream. "Please, please calm down. We will send out our forces now!" Yelled Ansem.

On cue me and Roxas went running out, and began to fly to the training building. "Sora! Please be careful!" I faintly heard my dad yell after me.

**.:.:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.:.:.**

"Soldiers are you ready!" Yelled the Commander.

"Yes Sir!" We all yelled before flying out of the building.

Me and Roxas were side-by-side, and both scared as Hell.

Everything was happening so fast. I mean, who would have thought that the very day we get honored into the army, we're sent out to fight, and possibly die. I was sooooo not looking forward to that. And from the look on Roxas's face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Sora, I'm scared." Roxas whimpered.

I Looked at him. He looked terrified.

I tried to comfort him with a warm smile, but he just shrugged it off.

"Hey, don't look so sad. We'll get through this. I know we will." My words seemed to help a little as Roxas put on a small smile.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you here for me. You give me courage." He said now with a stronger voice.

"Okay! Now lets go!" I yelled. "Yeah!" Shouted Roxas after me.

We flew into a dark forest that appeared quiet. I thank the Gods that the battle, er or should I say war, would be happening, or is happening, in the Outlands rather than the Highlands.

I don't know what I would do if something happened to my family. But dad will protect mom. I know he will. He _was_ a soldier after all.

"Sora look out!" I heard Roxas call from behind me.

Coming full speed at me was a demon.

I began to panic. Maybe I wasn't ready for this after all!

Out of fear, I charged straight into him, knocking him to the ground, bringing me with him.

"Sora!"

AS we hit the ground. the demon looked up at me with sad, emotionless eyes just as he fell into unconsciousness. My heart broke. I can't do this.

"Sora! What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

I turned to Roxas. I could feel tears budding in the corner of my eyes. "Roxas….I…I cant do this!" I sobbed falling to my knees. "I-I cant take his life like that…" I squeaked, still sobbing. "To me he's just an innocent person." I lied to myself about me being able to do this. Sure, I can fight, but take some ones life? I think not.

"R-Roxas….I'm…I'm just not cut out for this…" I whispered. "I'm so weak.."

Roxas dropped to his knees and scooted next to me. "Oh Sora…Your no where near weak. You…Your just not ready. That's all." I looked up to him, as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Sadly, this is _not _the place for me to be comforting you."

He stood up and held his hand out to me "Lets go."

I took his hand and stood next to him. "Uhm…What about that guy over there?" I questioned. I really didn't care what happened to him, I just couldn't kill him…that's all.

"Just leave him. Some one will find him. Now lets go." I nodded as we flew off.

**.:.:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.:.:.**

Me and Roxas have been fighting for hours now. Or, at least it felt like hours.

We were both exhausted. And I felt sort of guilty. You see, I just killed a demon. It was an accident though! He was charging at me, so I protected myself with my sword…But I accidentally swung it at him, knocking his head off. Yeah, not a pretty sight. But oddly it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be at first. Call me cruel, but I kind of wish I killed the first demon we encountered.

"Hey, Sora, you ok?" Roxas asked in between breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied coughing a bit.

"We really need to take a break. I don't know if I can keep going." Roxas huffed.

"Yeah, but I don't seen anywhere to rest though." It kinda sucks being in unfamiliar territory. Not knowing where everything, or anything is, bites. Hard.

I was just about to land when I heard a rumble behind me.

"Hey! Hey you!" I look behind me. " Yeah you, little _angel_. Your buddy over there just killed my best friend!" He growled. "So I'm gonna kill you now!" He yelled while charging at me.

He was fast, really fast. He didn't give me enough time to react. He's gonna kill me!

With no other option, I merely closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, awaiting the blow that would probably end my life.

I kept waiting, and waiting. But nothing happened.

I removed my hands and opened my eyes, only to see myself falling from the sky. I quickly caught myself and flew up high. My eyes were searching desperately for the demon but saw nothing.

Then it hit me.

Roxas! Where's Roxas!

I began to fly around even more desperately now. "Roxas!" I called.

Silence.

"Roxas! Where are you!"

Nothing.

I began to panic. "C'mon Roxas! Where are you? Answer me!" I screamed as a felt hot, salty liquid run down my cheeks. I felt weak.

My wings started to give out. No no no. C'mon, keep going.

Before I knew it, I was falling.

The ground was fast approaching. Too weak to do any thing, I just covered my face with my arms again and waited for the impact.

And this time, it came.

As I hit the ground, I heard a crack, followed by a sharp pain to my left wing.

Don't tell me I broke it? No, this cant be happening.

Forgetting all about my other pains, I slowly got up and examined my wing.

As soon as I touched it, I let out a loud yelp in pain.

"It's….broken.." I whimpered to no one but myself.

I just stood there in silence for awhile.

I shook my head. No. I cant let this distract me from finding Roxas. He's more important than anything right now.

I reluctantly got up and began searching once again.

After awhile, there was still no sign of Roxas. I was about to sit down to rest when I heard a small, almost silent whimper behind the big boulder ahead of me.

I slowly walked behind the boulder, to be greeted by a sight I did not ever want to see.

There Roxas lay on the ground, covered in blood. My heart immediately sank at the scene. Tears began to build up, and flow over my cheeks again.

"No, no no no. Not Roxas." I sobbed as I ran over to him.

Was he dead? No, no he cant be! "Roxas! Roxas wake up!…Please…" I sobbed even harder. "You cant die on me…" I was now crying in to his chest. I was until I felt the faintest touch on my hair.

I looked up. "Roxas?" His eyes were slit open just wide enough to see me. "Roxas! Oh thank the Gods your all right!" I continued crying. I looked over his body to find a deep wound on his chest. "Its alright, ill heal you." I suggested frantically.

"No…Don't, your too weak." Roxas murmured while putting his hand on mine.

I blinked. "What? I'll be fine. But look at you. You _wont_ be okay unless I do something!"

I yelled a louder than intending.

I slunk down back down to his chest. "I-I just don't know what to do….I don't want to lose you…" I moaned. I sounded so pathetic right now.

Roxas exhaled heavily, "I know. But its too late. I'm sorry…"

My head shoot up. "No, Roxas…Hey! Roxas! Don't close your eyes on me!" I yelled while shaking him. "Roxas look at me! Keep your eyes open!…Please-"

My words were cut off as I felt myself being dragged away from Roxas.

"No! Ah! Let. Go!" I would not let myself be taken away from my best friend in him time of need, no matter who it was that was dragging me!

I started to struggle furiously now, kicking and punching at anything as my fist collided with something hard.

My vision cleared as I seen a demon clutching his cheek. I smirked.

"I hope that hurt, bitch!" I hissed. I didn't really care what language I used, because right now I was pissed.

"You fucking bet it did you little prick!" The man growled.

I felt something really hard hit me head, and the last thing I seen was Roxas being gently carried away while I was harshly slung over some ones shoulder as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**.:.:.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.:.:.**

**Well peoples there we have it! **

**Im actually really proud of myself with this chapter. **

**Its long neh?**

**Yeah it is, 14 and a half pages! I worked my butt off on this. **

**Enjoy it! :O (****ß meant to be demanding) **

**Hehe**

**But think of it as a late Christmas present! **

**Whew well look at the time. Its nearly 3Am. Ehehe I started at 7Pm.**

**Anywaays…. Please Review! It keeps me alive!**

**Also, I welcome new ideas and criticism. I like to know if I'm doing anything wrong people! **


End file.
